ennorathfandomcom-20200216-history
Belruuth
Like a solitary mountain, Belruuth rises above the foothills of the northern peaks of Vander. It is an imposing obelisk, seeming to be more wall than city from the outside. The smooth exterior walls are marred by two things: the single large gate for entrance and exit from the city, and a tunnel halfway up where the sparkrail bridge meets the city and burrows inside like a worm into a fruit. When one climbs the narrow ramp around the outside to the city's front gates and ventures inside the walls, they are greeted by level upon level of city clinging to stone supports. Floating arcane platforms assist in transportation for those that can afford them. Most of the populace is relegated to using the winding spiral streets or the crank-powered lifting platforms to get from level to level. It is rumored that the original ramparts were built by giants or dwarves, so impressive a feat it is. The old goliath tribes had claimed the city before the empire's reach annexed Belruuth, but most of them admit that it isn't the goliath way to build such structures. *Government: Constitutional Monarchy (Queen Kolma Snowborn) *Population: ~95,000 Belruuth has a counterpart in Shadowside, which is one of the main bases of the Moonsisters. Places of Interest by Level *''Level 1 & 2 (Topside)'' **The Hall of the Fates - an imposing temple, dedicated to Celestian, Nephthys, and the Muses. Its inner sanctum cannot be accessed by any save their high priesthood. **Kavaki's Hall - the royal palace, home to the queen and the ruling bureaucrats, as well as the courts of law **Greymane Keep - like many homes here, the ancestral Greymane home is built into the walls of the city, but actually hangs out over the top of the wall. Small windows allow views of the outside, and skylights let in natural light from above. Rutho and Gamul Greymane (gay) *''Level 3 & 4 (Middling)'' **The Travelers' Temple - contains many small shrines, but few clergy. A place for people from other countries / traditions to pray to their gods. Many of the shrines are empty, so travelers can place offerings to lesser known gods. (this sort of temple is common practice in Imperial cities.) **The Nook and Cranny - a tavern of some repute, tucked away in one of the squares of the level **Market Canal - not a canal so much as a street made of air, with many wooden bridgeways between the street sides. In the center of the level, nearest the lifts. The central hub of the city, where most shops are. **Greymane Station - A new addition, taking up what was once an entire street. Houses have been converted into offices and warehouses, and a new roof was built over the rail platform (which itself is in midair). *''Level 5 (Rock Bottom)'' **The Crankworks - in the center of the bottom-most level is the building that houses the workings of the cranks. Locals believe the empire uses captive ogres or oxen to rotate the crankshafts that pull the lifts, and this has not been definitively proven yet. **The Rock at the Bottom - a tavern of some ill repute, where most of the city's crime lords frequent for meetings. Category:AR Locations